Balto's True Story
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: We all know Balto as the wolfdog that saved the town of Nome, but what about before that? What was Balto's life like before he became an outsider? How did he meet Boris? How did he meet Muk and Luk? What happened to his father and mom? Read and find out.
1. Unanswered Questions

Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions

* I only own the ideas for the story, and Balto's made up father. Balto and the other characters belong to Universal Studios. All Rights Reserved.*

It was a nice, cool day in Nome Alaska. Everyone was having a good time, and hanging out, but a certain wolfdog was laying around on an adandoned boat just letting his mind wonder. The wolfdog's name was Balto, but of course, he was also known as the hero of Nome. Balto was happy with his life; he had Jenna, friends, his own pups, but something was still bothering him. Like a piece of his life was missing.

"Balto, what's wrong?" Boris the Russian goose asked as he sat next to his friend.

"I don't know, Boris. I feel like something is missing from my life. I don't know what that is though!" Balto replied gloomily.

"Well are you sick? Hurt? Angry?" Boris asked.

"No, none of those. I just don't know why I feel so down," Balto answered. Suddenly, Balto thought of something.

"Boris, what ever happened to my father?" Balto asked in almost a trans-like state.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. When I found you, you were all alone," Boris answered.

"So you're saying he just abandoned me?!" Balto said, feeling upset.

"Again, I don't know. I wish I did though. I'm sorry boy," Boris said.

"I wish I knew why. I know he was a dog, but I was still just a pup at the time. A pup! Why would he leave me alone like that?! He saw what happened to my mom!" Balto snapped, feeling even more frustrated.

"I know Balto. Ever since I found you as a pup, I've been wondering why he did that too. I'm sorry," Boris said in agreement. Balto sighed.

"Maybe that's what's wrong. I still have unanswered questions that I want to know," Balto commented.

The rest of the day went okay for Balto and Norris. Unfortunately, once it was nighttime, things only got worse.


	2. A Chat with Jenna

Chapter 2: A Chat with Jenna

The moon shined high I the sky as Balto and Boris sat around. Balto then thought of someone else he could talk to apart from Boris.

"Boris, please excuse me. I think I'm going to go talk to Jenna," Balto said as he jumped off of the boat.

"That's fine," Boris replied before heading for the compartment part of the boat. Balto then walked into town and looked around for the red and white husky. Eventually, he didn't find her, and headed for Rose's house where she lived. Balto saw Jenna sleeping outside on the porch in a dog bed with blankets on her to keep her warm.

"Jenna?" Balto whispered. Jenna woke up and walked over to him.

"Balto? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Jenna asked.

"I didn't exactly have a good day, Jenna. I was thinking with Boris and I've been feeling down. I think I'm just upset because I still have unanswered questions from my past. I came to talk," Balto explained.

"I understand. I can try my best, but I don't know if I'll be much help," Jenna replied. Balto sighed.

"Okay. When I said I had unanswered questions, I meant certain things that I can't explain about my past. Why did my father leave me when I was a pup? Whatever happened to my mom? Did I have siblings, or was I just a lonely pup? Why wasn't I accepted into my mom's wolf pack when I was her offspring? You know, questions like that," Balto responded.

"Balto, I may not have the answers to all of those questions, but whatever it was that happened to your mom, my guess is that your dad left you to try and do what was best for you. I'm sorry," Jenna answered.

"It's a good guess. Besides you did your best. Goodnight Jenna. I'm going back to the boat to try and get some sleep," Balto said before leaving. Jenna then went back to sleep in her dog bed and covered herself up with the blanket.

Back at the boat, Balto walked into the compartment part of the boat where Boris was sleeping. Balto looked at him, and then walked over to the middle of the boat and threw his blanket on top of himself, before closing his eyes. Balto drifted off to sleep, but tonight's dreams weren't like any other ones he had dreamed of before; these dreams were different.

Author's Note; I have seen all three Balto movies, but I can't tell if Balto sleeps under a blanket or a bed sheet. Also, I don't know what color the blanket or sheet should be because the colors keep changing in all three films. If someone could clearify this information for me, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you. Please review.


	3. Aniu's Advice

Chapter 3: Aniu's Advice

As Balto tossed and turned in his sleep; he was dreaming about being back in the cannon where Neju, Nava and the wolf pack had been before leaving with his daughter Aleu. However, this time, the whole cannon was empty.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Balto asked in curiosity. There was no reply. Just dead silence. Suddenly, Balto heard the sound of flapping wings. Soon, a cawing sound followed. Balto turned around and saw a black raven. He had seen this raven before.

"Caw!" the raven said as it landed next to Balto. The raven stared at him with it's red eyes.

"You again? Why are you here? What's going on?" Balto asked, feeling uneasy by the raven's presence. Then, without warning, mist surrounded the raven, and the mist got bigger and bigger. Soon, the mist vanished, and sitting right in front of Balto was a beautiful white wolf with orange eyes. It was his mother; Aniu.

"Mom? What's going on?" Balto asked nervously.

"I am in your dreams because I could sense that something is troubling you. Balto, what is wrong?" Aniu replied.

"I was talking with Boris today, and I wanted to know what happened to my dad and why bones and our family wasn't with the wolf pack. I've been wondering those questions since I was a puppy. My pup days weren't exactly normal," Balto explained.

"We got kicked out of the pack because of your father. Wolves don't accept canines that are outsiders to the wolf pack. Other than that, I don't really have the answers you're looking for. Maybe you can find the answers if you look deep into your past. If you ever need me, just say my name, and I will appear in your dreams. Good luck," Aniu responded. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and Balto woke up.

"Wow. Thank you mom; I really needed that reminder," Balto said before he yawned.


	4. Remembering

Chapter 4: Remembering

Balto slowly got up, and after shaking his blanket off, he saw that Boris was gone. Balto figured that he probably was off somewhere doing something. With that most likely being the case, Balto jumped off of the abandoned boat and headed towards town.

Balto tried to think hard about his past and take his mom's advice. However, since had been a puppy years ago, it was easier said than done. He could remember some things like being adopted by Boris, playing with Muk and Luk, growing up and learning lessons, but nothing about his wolf puppy years stood out. Maybe he needed something to help get the memory back in his head.

For the rest of the day, Balto walked all over town, but nothing could get him to remember his wolf years. alto then remembered that he was going to go hang out with Jenna tonight, and went to go meet her in the boiler room. Once Jenna saw Balto, she was happy to see him, and he felt the same way about Jenna. The two canines spent some time talking about different topics, but as the night went on, the topics became harder to come up with.

"Jenna, I don't know what I'm going to do," Balto said out of the blue.

"Balto, what's wrong? Is it that same feeling you had yesterday?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Yes. I talked with my mom in my dreams last night. She told me to think hard about my past; that it might help me remember," Balto explained to the red and white husky. Jenna nodded in understanding.

"Well, maybe if you tell me a little more about yourself, it might help you remember," Jenna suggested. Balto smiled.

"Thank you, Jenna. Okay, let me see. It started when I was a pup. I didn't know it at the time, but my mom Aniu was a white wolf, and I had just been born in the forest in a secret location ..." Balto said as he began his story.


End file.
